


【陆林】【领域】车

by wujinghelin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wujinghelin/pseuds/wujinghelin
Summary: 陆林
Relationships: 陆必行／林静恒
Kudos: 13





	【陆林】【领域】车

【陆林】领域R

林静恒的手是很好看的，手指纤长而苍白，丧尸的手都是这个颜色，手掌和他差不多大，但是又有力，每次他紧紧的扣住那双手，不让他脱离时都会不自觉的暴起青筋，可是这样都好看极了，和平年代里的手模也不过如此了。陆必行觉得自己中了一种名叫林静恒的病毒，不等林静恒来咬他，他就被感染了。

他们在宽大的沙发上缠绵，但即使是陆必行刻意选的大沙发都挤不下两个身量颇长的成年男人睡在上面，柔软的沙发被他们俩的重量凹下去了一个陷，林静恒在身下被温暖层层包围，避无可避。他承受着陆必行极致爆发的力量，身下的入口被陆必行侵入，他被钉在沙发里，咬着牙努力不让自己发出奇怪的声音，但是喘息却是无可避免的吐露出来，即使是这样，也让陆必行为他着迷。

整座房子的电灯都被陆必行关掉了，他意识到沙发不能完全发挥他的本事，拦腰抱起了林静恒，这样的姿势让本来没有全部进入的阴茎全部塞满了他的身体，一声惊呼，一丝呻吟吐了出来，林静恒紧紧的抓住陆必行，好像抱住了一块浮木，如果放开就会深入深不见底的海。

无声的，陆必行走去了卧室里，他将林静恒放在床上，床上铺的绒毯是冷的，但很快在两人的动作之下热了起来，陆必行空出一只手去打开床头柜上的台灯，暗暗的灯光下陆必行看清了此刻林静恒的样子。

范着潮红的脸，紧闭的双眼，身上的黑衬衫凌乱不堪，扣子打开了好几颗，暖橙色的光里，他的林静恒是伸着手抱着他的，他从来没见过他这副模样，平时的他强大无比，从来不示弱，却为了他，甘愿雌伏身下。

“你睁开眼，看着我，好不好？”

面对陆必行的撒娇，林静恒很听话的睁开刚才因为黑暗而闭上的眼睛。他的眼睛是灰色的，冷冷的色调此时却是迷茫的很，眼中只有身上的他一个人，无论是他的眼睛，还是他的身体，甚至他的心，都是被这个人填满了的。

一次高潮过尽，林静恒放下了一直抱着陆必行的手，散在床上，陆必行猛一发力，林静恒就抓住身下的绒毯，抓的死紧，毯子都被扭曲了。陆必行对这现象越发生趣，一下一下的撞开他的身体，林静恒也被他带的往上，然后陆必行又拖下来一点，继续操干。

“慢……点啊……”

破碎的话语伴着呻吟而出，林静恒都被自己沙哑不成样的语气吓了一跳，马上闭嘴不说话了。可是陆必行却一直艰辛的耕耘着他的身体，右手与林静恒相交扣住，左手揽着他的腰，头枕在他的颈边，呼吸着这个丧尸的气息，没有寻常丧尸的恶臭味，有的只是热气蒸腾。

林静恒会不自觉的抓住他的手，有时又会放松，一次次的循环往复，他好像被囚禁在了一个只有陆必行的小世界里，这个世界只有他们两个人，无休止的做爱。

整个卧室的空气都是热的，陆必行一寸寸的探索着林静恒温暖的体内，床头灯亮度不够让陆必行完整的看到林静恒的表情，但他知道，林静恒一定是享受的。

事实上也如此，林静恒不用自己出力，但是身前的阴茎得不到触碰，可怜的挺立在他们俩的腹肌之间，有一下没一下的冒出前列腺液，他伸下手去抚摸，模仿和陆必行交合的频率上下撸动，身前身后两处夹击，很快林静恒缴了械，因为高潮而紧缩的后穴也将陆必行夹射了，精液一股股的留在了他的后穴里，烫的林静恒不住的颤抖。

……

做完清理，两人躺在床上，陆必行扯过被子将两人一齐盖住。

他们相拥着呼吸身旁之人的气息，陆必行觉得，没有任何时候会比此刻更加美好了。


End file.
